In the Rain
by witheringtoviolet
Summary: A drunken phone call should change things. SetoxJou. Oneshot drabble.


**Author's Note:** A warm welcome is always nice. Written out of boredom, so please ignore the stupidity. Hope you enjoy.

**Summary: **A drunken phone call should change things. SetoxJou. Oneshot drabble.

In the Rain

Heavy raindrops fell on his window, making a puzzled rhythm across his car. He felt like driving today. The smooth tires that seem to fly across the concrete made him calm. The black car raced the hovering winds, passing the freeway in two in the morning. He felt like crying. For the first time in his life he felt like crying his heart out. This strange agony and this mental pain felt like it was finally taking a toll of him. He didn't look at anything else but the window in front of him, driving down the dark road like hell was breaking loose. The water that constantly fell to his front pane comforted him. He felt as if the sky was crying for him.

_He thought of his eyes first._ Because that's what the streets looked like in the dark. The dim lights were in the shade of auburn, like his eyes dipped in honey. They were stars to him. Then he thought of his smile and how the lips that met to create warmth, peace, and genuine happiness- His skin, his hands, his neck, his body and back, his hair down to his knees and feet. _He thought they all belonged to him._

He then knew he couldn't drive anymore. He stopped the car and pushed the emergency light when there was no need to. In two in the morning, no one was there.

But that's why he stopped his coupe.

No one was there.

He wasn't there _with him._

He lightly leaned to feel the back of his head lay on the seat. His breaking blue eyes looked towards the moon roof and searched for any kind of astronomy. The rain still danced in the rhythm.

But suddenly another rhythm came along, alerting him to sit right up. It was his phone in his left pocket vibrating amongst the raindrops' beat. His lean hands went straight to his pocket while in the corner of his eyes he checked the time. Who would be calling at such mysterious hour?

"Seto Kaiba." He answered.

There was a riot. But he heard the door opening and closing, welcoming now a silence. He patiently waited, almost for the first time since he had nothing else to do in the rain. But the other line continued to stay silent, only allowing the background noises to reveal the character behind the other phone.

"Who is this?" He finally asked, after a minute or two.

"How are you?"

The man ignored his question. He knew his identity was not important. He didn't call to share his personal info but rather learn more about Seto himself. The voice was slightly distorted, as if he was standing out in the pouring rain, allowing his phone to be soaked- Allowing his whole body to be drenched.

He then snapped.

"Where are you?"

"…"

"Jou- Where the hell are you?"

Questions were constantly being ignored. They became that couple. _The questions without answers._ The real question was, were they able to find each other without any answers? Then he heard him sniff. He heard him cough in the cold, as if to hide something behind his throat, behind his voice.

"Answer me, Jou. Where are you?"

"I-I, d-don't need you."

There. He said it. All he ever wanted to say during the time they were in a relationship. _I don't need you. I can still live without you… I don't expect much from you either. I was never that important anyways, right Seto?_

"I know. I know you don't. Where are you?"

He then started his car, turning off his emergency light and deftly grabbed his seatbelt. The rain continued to pour.

"…how about you?"

By the tone of his voice he already knew Jou was drunk. He tried to think as fast as he could. The places Jou constantly went to, the directions, and the bar. He barely made it. If he just get off on the next exit, take a left and a few miles straight down- he would make it.

"I don't expect much Seto. It was stupid for me make myself worthy. Do you know that? Do you?"

_Oh Hell._ What did he ask him last? He found himself completely ignoring all his questions meaning, Jou was going to hang up soon. Through the line he heard a lighter lit. Then a soft inhale to exhale, concluding with a gentle weeping.

"I l-loved you Seto…"

He tells himself he's almost there. He's almost there to where he is. He's almost there to run into the fucking rain ignoring anything and everything _because…_

He was there.

"Listen to me Jou. Listen to me carefully. I loved you. I still love you."

"Stop it! Stop lying to me!"

He heard him scream and with that he ran like he said he would. His car door was left opened in the rain while the driver ran across the bar with the phone still in his hand, down to the alley where he saw one person close to the floor, against the wall. He saw him weep, with his hood over his beautiful hair. Blonde and tan drenched in the rain, at now two thirty in the morning. Seto quietly hung up the phone, and saw Jou look at the phone the same moment, then holding the phone close- crying and crying. Seto walked closer to Jou realizing that Jou still haven't seen Seto yet. He held out his arms to gently to his waist and carried him to stand up.

_He's grown skinnier. _Bonier, and lighter, small and fragile in the months they haven't met. The heavy smell of liquor and cigarettes roasted the damp atmosphere. Jou stammered and didn't know how to react once he finally met Seto face to face, acknowledging the man was truly the man he was just talking to over the phone. He began to cry harder, pushing Seto away from him.

"Please…"

Seto begged for the first time in his life.

He begged to be heard, he begged to be accepted.

Then finally he felt a part of him being full again. He felt his heart beating again as Jou leaned on him in the rain, still crying and weeping in his ear.

"Shhh- it's okay." Seto calmed Jou, letting him to lean his entire burden, his weight onto his shoulders. Seto then lightly pulled off Jou's hood and started to caress his hair through his long fingers. He then lightly stroked Jou's thigh to signal him to lift his legs to his waist, now carefully carrying him to his car. As they finally stood in front of Seto's car, Jou lightly got off to his feet and stood before Jou in somewhat for of… _peace._

He wiped his eyes, his face and looked at Seto's eyes.

"K-Kiss me in the rain."

Jou gently replied, leaning onto the car. Seto took a step forward, taking off his pinstripe blazer and placing it on Jou's shoulders, allowing him some sort of warmth- almost signaling how long the kiss may take. He wore a thin white shirt and Jou watched in soak in the matter of seconds.

But Seto didn't care.

He leaned into Jou carefully, but as their nose met then matching their eyes, he quickly moved to kiss his sweet liquored breath. Their tongues collided as the sweet saliva welcomed cold breaths from the air. They often gasped, holding each other close and closer accepting warmth from the bitter rain.

They shared their kiss in a long time.

Finally they managed to stay warm from the rain by driving in Seto's car to his mansion.

"I still love you."

Seto reminded.

* * *

This was such a drabble. Hope you enjoyed(: 


End file.
